Fusion
'''Fusion Gems '''are the product of two or more Gems becoming a single entity. They are formed when participants are emotionally harmonious with one another. This state can be spontaneous, but is normally achieved through a synchronized dance. Fusions (by number) Double *(Astro Gem) Rhodonite **Jet **Red Obsidian *(Blue) Lava Fountain Agate **Fire Agate **Blue Obsidian *(Red) Lava Fountain Agate **Fire Agate **Red Obsidian *Abalone Shell **Fire Agate **Pearl *Amethyst Sage Agate **Dendritic Agate **Lavender Chalcedony *Andalusite **Fire Agate **Peridot *Atlantisite **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Azotic Topaz **Fire Agate **Pink Diamond *Bloodshot Iolite **Fire Agate **Musgravite *Bluebird Azurite **Blue Zircon **Fire Agate *Chalcedony *Cherry Opal **Fire Agate **Ruby *Chrysocolla Cuprite **Apatite **Fire Agate *Crater Agate **Amethyst **Fire Agate *Dulcote Agate **Carnelian **Fire AgateFire Agate *Eclogite **Emerald **Fire Agate *Fire Obsidian **Fire Agate **Jet *Fabulite **Fire Agate **White Diamond *Fire Opal **Fire Agate **Rutile Twins *Forest Fire Jasper **Fire Agate **Jasper *Galaxite **Bronzite **Pallasite *Goldstone **Amber **Fire Agate *Grape Agate (Fusion) **Fire Agate **Sapphire *Illusion Sunstone **Fire Agate **Pink Tourmaline *Labradorite **Bronzite **Lavender Chalcedony *Lepidolite **Fire AgateFire Agate **Iolite *Lightning Ridge Opal **Blue ObsidianBlue Obsidian **Jet *Luna Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender ChalcedonyLavender Chalcedony *Morado Opal **Blue Spinel **Fire Agate *Mulligan Peak Agate **Fire Agate **Holly Blue Agate *Peacock Ore **Bismuth **Fire Agate *Peanut Obsidian **Fire Agate **Pallasite *Peanut Wood **Dendritic Agate **Pallasite *Poppy Jasper Rock (with 1BitMelanie) **Fire Agate **Onyx *Poppy Jasper Rock (with Sara.Bi) **Fire AgateFire Agate **Onyx *Purple Garnet **Aqua Aura Quartz **Fire Agate *Purple Sheen Obsidian **Blue Obsidian **Red Obsidian *Pyrochlore **Fire AgateFire Agate **Fire Opal *Rainbow Lattice Sunstone **Rainbow Moonstone **Sunstone *Red Phantom Quartz **Clear Quartz **Red Obsidian *Regency Rose Plume Agate **Fire Agate **Padparadscha Sapphire *Rose Gold **Copper **Gold *Ruby in Fuchsite **Centipeetle **Fire Agate *Sardonyx (Fab. Five) **Bronzite **Fire AgateRuby in Fuchsite *Septarian **BronziteBronzite **Dendritic Agate *Sonora Sunrise **Fire Agate **Aquamarine (Canon) *Sunshine Aura Quartz **Fire Agate **Londonite *Taaffeite **Fire Agate **Kyanite *Tanzanite **Blue Diamond **Fire Agate *Thunderstorm Fluorite **Fire Agate **Lapis Lazuli *Titanite **Fire Agate **Yellow Diamond *Unakite **Fire Agate **Green Tourmaline *Watermelon Tourmaline **Green Tourmaline **Pink Tourmaline *Wingate Pass Agate **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate *Willow Creek Jasper **Willow Creek Jasper (Rose Quartz) ***Fire Agate ***Rose Quartz (Canon) **Willow Creek Jasper (Steven) ***Fire Agate ***Steven *Zincite **Fire Agate **Hessonite Triple *(True) Lava Fountain Agate **Blue Obsidian **Fire Agate **Red Obsidian *Apache Sage **Fire Agate **Unknown Ruby **Unknown Pearl *Chocolate Opal **Agate **Cinnabar **Fire Agate *Copper Agate **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate *Dinosaur Bone **w:c:steven-universe:AmethystAmethyst **Fire Agate **Pearl *Laguna Agate **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony *Lodolite **Amethyst **Fire AgateFire Agate **Steven *Mystic Topaz **Fire Agate **Green Tourmaline **Pink Tourmaline *Nebula Stone **Dendritic Agate **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Nuummite **Anthophyllite **Gedrite **Pyrite *Pietersite **Bronzite **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony *Pigeon Blood Agate **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Pallasite *Pineapple Opal **Fire Agate **Ruby **Sapphire *Polka Dot Agate **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Pallasite *Polychrome Jasper **Fire AgateFire Agate **Jasper **Snow Monster *Rainbow Calsilica **Fire AgatePolychrome JasperFire Agate **Jasper **Lapis Lazuli *Rainforest Rhyolite **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Red Aura Quartz **Fire AgateFire Agate **Pearl **Rose Quartz *Schalenblende **Bronzite **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Sphalerite **Fire Agate **Topaz (left) **Topaz (right) *Super Seven Quartz **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Lavender Chalcedony *Tiger Iron **Bronzite **Fire Agate **Pallasite *Willow Creek Jasper (Stevonnie) **Connie **Fire Agate **Steven Quadtruples * Agua Nueva Agate **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony * Brecciated Jasper **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Pallasite * Campbellite **Bronzite **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Dominican Amber **Fire Agate **Pearl **Ruby **Sapphire *Madagascar Agate **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Lavender ChalcedonyLavender Chalcedony **Pallasite * Ocean Jasper Rock **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender ChalcedonyLavender Chalcedony **Pallasite * Sunset Tourmaline **Amethyst **Fire Agate **Ruby **Sapphire Quintuples * Yowah Opal **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite * Zultanite **Amethyst **Fire Agate **Pearl **Ruby **SapphireLavender Chalcedony Six Or More *Black Opal **Fire Agate **Six unknown gems *Hope Diamond **Trapiche Sapphire **Six unknown gems *Koroit Opal **Fire Agate **Blue Obsidian **Jet **Red Obsidian **Green Tourmaline **Pink Tourmaline *Spiderweb Turquoise **Unknown amount of gems *Petrified Wood **Fire Agate **The Cluster (an unknown amount of gem shards) Description When Gems fuse, their mind and bodies become one and a new being is formed. The fusion is essentially the representation of the participants' relationship, whether it is romantic, platonic, social, or another kind. Each fusion is different and have certain dominant traits from one of the fusees. The components are capable of controlling the fusion, whether completely or in different parts. Inflicted defects, like corruption, are carried and spread through the fusion. Certain fusions will eventually lose the individualities of the components involved if fused for an extended period of time. A fusion doesn't always have to synchronize positively as long as the participants have a similar goal. Fusions will inherit Gem abilities and memories of their components. A participant is capable of withholding memories from the other(s), but they will all share their experiences as the fusion. Formation To fuse, participants must be in perfect sync mentally, physically, and emotionally. Fusion is normally achieved through dancing, a style each unique to the fusees. If Gems already have a harmonious relationship, they may simply fuse by physical contact. A similar exception is seen in same type Gems. If successful, the participants will turn into light and merge together. However, if they are unsuccessful, the form will become unstable and split apart, returning the participants to their original form. De-fusion De-fusion is the process of which a fusion splits back into its component Gems. The fusion process is reversed, turning back into a mass of light before separating the fusees back to their original forms. Stable A stable de-fusion occurs when participants have a mutual agreement on de-fusing. Unstable An unstable de-fusion is when the required synchonization isn't met. Fusees who have a high conflict of opinion or experience an overwhelming emotion will cause the fusion to fall apart. Emotional instability may also cause imbalance within even stable fusion. They may lose touch with reality, hallucinate, and eventually defuse. Damaged A damaged de-fusion is similarly to singular gems. If a fusion takes too much damage, they will de-fuse, causing physical strain among the participants. The damage the fusion receives will pass on to the other Gems. However, if the damage is too severe or they are hit with a Gem Destabilizer, they will "poof", prompting participants to retreat into their own Gemstones. Appearance Fusion Gems combine the physical traits of all participants involved. This includes heights, body types, complexion, facial features, hair styles, outfits, and more. Gemstones will appear in the same location as their fusees, but they will be bigger and take on a different color. Should two Gems with similar gemstone placements fuse, the gemstones would be placed side-by-side or above the other. Depending on the fusion, they may have extra body parts like eyes or limbs. The appearance does not necessarily represent stability, but rather simply what looks "cool". Types of Fusions Stable Fusions Stable fusions are marked when participants have a strong bond and synchronization with each other. Some fusions are stable due to how close in connection the Gems are. Watermelon Tourmaline is a stable fusion because Green Tourmaline and Pink Tourmaline are romantically involved. Another example is (Blue) Lava Fountain Agate, formed by Fire Agate and Blue Obsidian's strong platonic relationship. Unstable Fusions Some fusions are unstable due to conflict existing in the participants' personalities or relationship. Most cases, unstable fusions fail apart during the fusion process. However, fusees can be bounded together by will-power, strong negative emotions, or similar goals. The longer an unstable fusion remains fused, the more they lose themselves and participants become effected by the remnants of their toxic relationship. Forced Fusions Forced fusions are the result of when Gemstones, Gem Shards, or Gem pigments are bound together by artificial means. The Gems involved are forced to fuse. Most forced fusions embody incomplete forms with limbs appearing in random placements. They are unaware of their surroundings and seek to find their missing parts. Fordite, a result from hardened gem pigments, is an arguably successful forced fusion. While they can't keep their form stable by themselves, Fordite is capable of functioning like a normal Gem. Corrupted Fusions Uncorrupted Gems are able to fuse with Corrupted Gems without the consent of the latter. The process will damage the uncorrupted Gem's gemstone, eventually fully corrupting it. Corrupted Gems can also unfuse by themselves if they fight back hard enough. Same-Gem Fusions Same Gem fusions are much different than fusions made of different Gems. Fusions among Gems of the same type simply create a larger version of the Gems. They have natural synchronization because of their similar personalities. Permanent Fusions Permanent fusions, otherwise called "perma-fusions", are reserved for two or more Gems who remain fused and have no intention of splitting apart. They may do so based on their relationship or are assigned permanent fusion partners. An example of the latter circumstance is Chalcedony. Due to Homeworld's resource crisis, they aren't able to create Gems like they used to. In order to make up for it, Gems are assigned permanent fusion partners to work on par with Era 1 Gems Realms Fusion realms are a subconscious property that's occupied by the fusion's participants. Not much is known about them or how they exactly function. However, the participants are able to converse and make decisions within it. Each realm is different for each fusion. Other Gems or fusions can enter these realms by meditation or through dreams. Culture * Fusions have been depicted as statues and other artistic forms throughout abandoned Gem monuments. * On the Gem Homeworld, fusions should only be used for a functional purpose, like being used for weapons or in battle. ** Only same type fusions are allowed to exist on Homeworld. ** Casual fusion or fusing outside of the Gems' purpose is seen as disgraceful and an act of defiance to the Diamonds. ** Fusions made of different Gem types is considered taboo. * Some Gems consider fusion to be the ultimate bond between each other. Abilities The abilities of fusions vary on their participants. Fusions can inherit some or all abilities from their components. Some fusions will combine abilities to create a new one. This is primarily based on the stability of the fusion. Weapons Weapons of the Gem participants can be combined into a new weapon. The weapons of the fusees can transform in appearance for commendation. However, the more complex a fusion is, the harder it becomes to fuse weapons. Using the new weapon is not mandatory as the fusion can use the individual weapons as-is or none at all. Trivia * Personality traits shared amongst the majority of Gems making up the fusion will be highly exaggerated. * Fusions with more Gems tend to be larger and more powerful. However, if the Gems aren't synchronized well, they will have trouble controlling the fusion. ** Same Gem type fusions are an exception to this rule. * Hybrids like Steven can fuse with both Gems and humans. Category:Info Category:Fusions